


In Darkness

by Okumen



Series: Kink Bingo 1.0 [1]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: His vision is pitch black, the lights turned off and the blindfold ensuring he won't see anything in case they're turned on.





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink bingo card, with the prompts anonymous sex and intercrural sex. The card this prompt in particular belongs to is personal, but I do have one kink bingo card that's open for anyone to request a fill for, and I also have one for the Bad Things Happen Bingo for which I take requests. Both can be found over at my tumblr (okumenffs) and dreamwidth (okumen).

The darkness was disorienting. Bran kept his hand on the wall as he went deeper into the room, following the sound of something clicking. His foot bumped into something hard and he pressed back a groan, back into his throat. After some feeling around, he discovered that what he had walked into was a couch. And, he also discovered, a person. The clicking sound stopped while he still had his hand pressed to the person’s knee. Which meant that he had found who he was looking for.

Not that he knew who it was, but that was the point. You weren’t supposed to know. That was why the room was pitch black, and clients were meant to wear light-proof blindfolds, just in case. You didn’t talk either, because voices could reveal ones identity. You even were supposed to not wear clothes that stood out when you touched it, and were loaned a set by the establishment. You filled out a form about your preferences, and then you were matched accordingly with whoever had signed up for similar times and physical interests. You got to read the specifics available to you, with barely anything beyond that days and preferences revealed.

Bran had been here a few times before, but when he slipped his fingers into long, silky soft hair, he was pretty certain that he had not been with this person before, unless they had gotten extensions since the last time. But the hair between his fingers felt far too real for it to not be.

The stranger tipped their head into Bran’s hands, he felt the edge of the mask when he brushed fingers against their face. Hands felt the way along his body and he felt nails bite into his skin. Bran was pulled in by the light touches, and he had to brace himself against the couchs backrest to not fall headlong against the other. With his other hand, he brushed hair from the perfectly buttoned-up shirt collar, and he felt smooth skin of a neck underneath his fingertips. A pulse was beating steadily underneath, a muscle in the throat shifted as the stranger swallowed. With fingers made clumsy from a lack of sight and accompaniment of more of them, Bran undid the top button. He felt the slight bump of an adams apple as the stranger swallowed again, and he brushed a finger lightly to the side of it. He felt it move once more. Bran ducked down, pressed his lips lightly to the skin exposed in the gap between the collar points. He felt fingers in his hair, as searching as his own touches, and when he received no protests, he undid the next button. Light kisses trailed the path of exposed skin, touched the dipping hollowness of the throat and brushed collarbones. He could hear the breath above, feel the rise of chest below, both quicken a few fractions.

Before he could reach the chest properly, there was a light tug at his hair, and he obligingly moved back up, felt soft hair brush his cheek, and lips find his own. A hand slipped down the side of his neck, along his waist, sought out the front of Bran’s trousers. Bran felt the hand search beneath the folds held together by a string, felt the elastic around his waist stretch a little, and felt the hand pull his cock out in the open air. The stranger guided him down on the couch, and half-lying on it, Bran could tell that the stranger was moving in between his legs. As he maneuvered his shirt had ridden up, and now, hair brushed against his skin. He bit back a groan when a warm mouth enveloped his cock, first half, then the whole of it. He could feel the back of the other’s mouth against his cockhead, soft and firm and hot. It was merely a brief moment he was entirely swallowed, and then the stranger pulled their mouth away with a quiet _pop_. The tip of the stranger’s tongue brushed against the edge of Bran’s cock, and the stranger took their time, this time.

The stranger was really good, they knew exactly what they were doing, and the light tickling sensation of their hair slipping against Bran’s skin only added to the pleasure and made him more sensitive to each touch. The fingers, the lips, the tongue, everything was amazing- was the most amazing thing that he had ever experienced.

It ended too quickly, and before he had found release. The stranger stopped, just before Bran was about to come inside their mouth. It seemed to him, though he could neither see their face nor hear it in a voice, that the stranger had known how close he had been.

The stranger pulled him up, and Bran heard fabric rustle, fall to the floor with a whisper of air and friction. The stranger slipped into his lap, in front of his cock, and he could feel a cock not his own press against his stomach. He felt a firm, masculine chest still wrapped in a shirt rest against his own, and bare thighs press around his hips. Carefully, he slipped his hands along the bare hips, enjoyed the feeling of smooth skin underneath his palms, and he could feel his own cock press against the other’s rear end. Bran recalled that the person had marked down _no penetration_ for today, and it was shame- though maybe they would be willing to shove their hard cock up Bran’s ass instead. Bran wasn’t always up for that, but with this partner, he was sure that he wouldn’t mind.

The stranger kissed him, slow, salty, warm, and Bran sank into the kiss, allowed the stranger to take all control over it, all the remaining control Bran might have had between them, and for minutes, the only sounds in the room were the sound of their kisses, and of their breathing. His cock twitched, insistently prodding the stranger’s ass, but neither of them acknowledged it, nor the hard cock leaking precum onto Bran’s shirt and stomach.

This wasn’t what Bran had had in mind when he came here today, but at the moment, he felt no regrets simply basking in the firm kisses shared between them, or the strong hands that grasped his shoulders. It felt good, he felt good, and he was pretty close to blissful at the moment, a stranger’s mouth pressed against his own.

Long hair slipped between Bran’s fingers, when the stranger sat back up. Experimentally, the stranger rocked their hips, their cock brushing Bran’s stomach and shifting his shirt, their ass brushing Bran’s cock. Bran slipped his hands over the perfect curve of their ass, grasped it a little, and the stranger rocked back into the touch in answer. It was really such a shame- He could only hope that they could be paired up again sometime, when the stranger was in the mood for being penetrated.

He was pulled to his feet, and he heard the stranger move around, find a comfortable position, and then he was pulled forward by fingers grasping his sleeve. Hands sought out his cock, there was the pop of a lid, and he felt the hands slick his cock up with lube, and guided it. For a moment he was confused, but then he realized, when his hands sought the stranger’s body, that what he was guided to was thigh touching thigh. Bran kissed the stranger’s back, finding it unfortunate that the shirt was still in place, disabling him from tasting their skin against his lips and tongue. At a testing pace, Bran thrust his hips, and the friction, the sensation of his cock moving between the stranger’s thighs, it felt much better than he would have been able to imagine. The stranger placed their hands above Bran’s, directed his pace with taps of their fingers against his skin, and he really liked that, too. He tried different angles, found some that made his cock brush against the back of the stranger’s balls, and sometimes his clothes brush up against their asshole. Bran wanted the other to feel this good as well, but unless their thighs were highly sensitive, they probably wouldn’t get as much out of it as Bran did. Bran rubbed a thumb over a hip bone, slipped one hand from the stranger’s hip, and reached around the stranger’s body to grasp at their cock. He felt their body shiver, heard a sharp intake of breath, and as Bran at an unpracticed difference in pace stroked the cock and thrust between thighs, the stranger pulled up, turned around, and guided his pace to slow an extent and kissed him, a hand curled into his hair. He was released, guided to quicken his pace once more, and he was happy to oblige.

If anyone were to look, which the establishment wouldn’t unless they were willing to break the law, it would seem as though right now, Bran was in control. But the knowledge that he wasn’t, the thought that he had so quickly given the control over to this person that he didn’t know, it excited him a little, and made him that much harder.

He came against the stranger’s skin, pressed soundless words into their spine, and he felt them shiver underneath his sticky fingers.

While the stranger caught their bearings, or perhaps simply their legs, and remained unmoving on the couch, Bran lowered himself behind them. With inquiring touches, Bran was allowed access between the stranger’s thighs. Bran slipped out his tongue, lapped up every little trace of sperm on the stranger’s skin, tasted the saltiness of his own cum, and the sweetness of their warmth. He could feel the stranger grow still underneath his touches.

Once finished cleaning the stranger’s thighs, he had intended to slip in between the stranger’s body and the back of the couch, the reciprocate the blowjob that they had given him previously though knowing that he would not be able to display the same skill, but the stranger grasped his arms, slid out of the couch, and guided Bran back to sit in it. He heard a rustle of cloth, and after some moments the stranger slipped into his lap, and Bran’s half-hard cock reared back to life when words without sound were pressed into his skin, into his cheek just by his ear; _because you have been so polite_ was what it felt like the stranger said, but it was difficult to discern without a voice to accompany the movement. The stranger soon kissed him again, catching his lips in a much more searing kiss. It mellowed out after a minute or two, eased into the slow, deep kisses from before. No hands grasped his shoulders this time, though he could feel one wrist touch one shoulder, and because a hand slipped his hands in underneath the stranger’s shirt and was lazily rubbing their skin just above their hips, he could feel the other arm reach behind the stranger, could feel it shift, and he heard the sound of the lube bottle be popped open again and after a while, dropped onto the couch with a little thud.

The stranger eventually moved their hand away from their behind, slipped it down between them, and grasped Bran’s cock between those perfect fingers. The sound of plastic tearing was loud in the silence, and the stranger rolled a condom down the length of his cock. Bran gasped, was then forced to bite back another groan. The stranger lowered their body over him, their asshole stretched its muscles around Bran’s cockhead, and Bran heard the stranger’s breath hitch, felt it do so against his lips.

The stranger sank down on Bran’s cock, all the way to the base, and Bran wished that he wasn’t still wearing trousers. He wanted to feel the stranger’s skin against his own, any way that he possibly could. The stranger placed their hands on Bran’s shoulders, they pushed themself up, thrust back down. With each movement, their breath grew more ragged, and oh it felt amazing after all. Bran felt the hands tighten around his shoulders, heard the breath consume every sound in the room, felt the stranger’s ass clench around his cock, felt lips search lips and he had never received such sloppy kisses that were _that_ hot.

He could tell that the stranger suppressed moans, it was in the way that their body shook, in the way it tensed. He returned the fervor in the stranger’s movements in his kisses, slipped hands along skin and sought out points that made them shiver even more. The stranger came with a repressed cry that Bran swallowed up, and _it was so beautiful_ , the way the stranger seemed to vibrate against him. Bran grasped their hair and their face in his hands, and as the stranger still didn’t let up on fucking themself on Bran’s cock, he kissed them hard and with desire, tangled his fingers in those long silky strands, met their hips with his own, and it seemed nearly impossible for the stranger to keep silent when they clenched around Bran again with another climax. It was only coincidence that Bran came at the same time. The pleasure was too large, and when the stranger squeezed his cock that way with their body, gripped his shoulders so tightly with their hands, kissed him so roughly with lips that sometimes slipped because it was so filled with want, it was simply impossible to last even a moment longer. It was nearly impossibly for Bran to keep quiet, too.

The stranger collapsed against him, their breath heaving and uneven, their hair a tangled mess underneath Bran’s fingers, their ass still gripping Bran’s cock, looser, tighter. It they stayed like that for too long, he would surely get rock hard once more. He wanted to tell them how utterly amazing that had been. How utterly amazing _they_ had been. He couldn’t though, which was a shame. He couldn’t do that now. On the questionnaire later- but the participants didn’t get to see the results of those, because it was for the establishment’s benefit, to see how they had matched up, in the end, to see if they would match up the people again or not. Bran would leave five stars on this one, most definitely. The only thing that Bran _could_ do, was nuzzle the stranger’s neck, press light, appreciative kisses to their sweaty skin, and run his hands along their back. The stranger nuzzled back, sought out his lips, and for a few more blissful minutes, up until their time ran out with the ringing of a bell, Bran was allowed to bask in the sensation of the other’s body so perfectly fitted against his, lips so soft against his own.

 

 

 

Sitting on top of a roof, Minatsuki combed out a last few tangles in his hair with his fingers. He moved on to his makeup, careful to apply it without allowing his hand so shake- lifted the brush from his eyelashes when he felt a shiver run down his spine with the memory; he finished up, and he shut his compact mirror with a little _snap_.

That had been a bigger delight than he had expected. He had visited this and similar establishmentsbefore over the last few years, but today had been new. The other man had not been the one with the best technique or skill that Minatsuki had slept with, but he had nonetheless enjoyed himself more than even the most skilled usually made him do.

Disallowing his partner from penetrating him was par of course, a test of a kind, that he used to determine how they might adhere to the rules that he put down beforehand. Some were meek little puppies, doing everything that he wanted and nothing else, some were good at what they did, some were bad. Some were brash and rough, believing that they had every right to take what they wanted, and with those he could not get in a single want. They were not all shabby, but he preferred to be at least in some level of control, unless he had the rare impulse of completely giving it up for a while.

Today had been nice. The other man had adhered, following Minatsuki’s non-verbal instructions well, but he had also taken some initiative, and Minatsuki could appreciate that. A mix of submissiveness and engagement was good. It was because he didn’t just take, because his touches seemed to ask for permission, but also because he didn’t seem to assume that he was as good as he actually was, that Minatsuki had ridden him toward the end.

He had been wondering if he would come to regret it, but - he packed away his makeup tools and slipped his gloves back on - he did not regret it after all.

Which was why he was sitting on a rooftop from which he could observe the discreet exit to the sex club, to keep an eye out for the stranger he had just shared a wonderful hour with. It had been easy enough to dismiss the people that had left the building thus far; too long hair, too broad shouldered, too bulky, too female.

It had to be a cop, though. And one he recognized despite the lack of uniform.

Minatsuki pursed his lips in thought, watching the young man - though he was older than Minatsuki, he recalled - and wondered if he would be possible to corrupt their way. He did seem to pay a certain amount of attention to what little information on Market Maker that was available. Morbid curiosity? It would be a shame to not get to fuck him again.

Minatsuki ducked away from the roof, avoiding a gaze from the man who seemed to sense that he was being watched. Well, Minatsuki would take things as they came, with this. He could not change the plan just because one of the cops involved in some of their dealings happened to be a good lay. An excellent lay, really. Such a shame, it would have been preferable if the man had already been fully uninvolved. _Mmh, well. That day, that sorrow,_ he thought to himself, as he headed for his job.


End file.
